Dazed
by MistressMizu
Summary: They didn't know when or how it started, the fact was: it did.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach and co. belong to Kubo Tite, not me.

* * *

Neither one of them knew when it happened. Neither one of them knew just how it happened, or what made them start. The fact was, _they were_.

Orihime felt it coming, that climax she so longed for now. He was the only one that had ever touched her this way, had ever made her feel this way. A sense of guilt flooded her as she remembered _him_. Kurosaki Ichigo, the man she loved. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized she was betraying him.

Ulquiorra was accustomed to this now. He would visit, she would try to talk, and they would always end up in this position—she lying below him, her whimpers of pleasure barely audible, he above, watching her face. And she would always begin to cry, just at the climax. He didn't think he would begin to feel attachment for this human, but the more he watched her, the more he wanted her to forget him—the one she so often cried over. As he gave one last thrust, he closed his eyes, feeling her clench down on him, squeezing his very essence out of him. He would kill that boy, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ulquiorra got up wordlessly, slowly pulling himself out of her with careful consideration. He turned away from her as he put his clothing back on; she always told him not to look so he expected it now. He couldn't help but throw a glance over his shoulder to look at her. She had sat up and was wiping her tears, her sad eyes staring off seemingly staring at the bed sheets, but Ulquiorra knew better. She was thinking of Kurosaki again.

Time seemed to move too quickly. Before either of them noticed, Ulquiorra was pressing her to the bed again, his lips locked with hers. It was an impulsive moment on Ulquiorra's part, but he wanted to make sure she knew just how he was beginning to feel. She was _his_ and _no one else's_. He found himself parting his lips and giving her a fuller, more passionate kiss—and…she kissed back? A shiver went down his spine. He licked her bottom lip and found she parted her lips as though granting access. He found himself exploring her mouth, playing with her tongue in such a tender and careful way. He broke away and began kissing along her jaw, moving up and kissed her just below her ear, another shiver going down his spine as she felt her chest rise against him in pleasure.

"U…Ulquiorra! Please…" Please what? He wanted to hear. He began trailing kisses down her neck to her collar bone. Her breathing became deep and was picking up its pace. He looked up into her eyes to find her staring back, a look of longing and confusion reflected in them. "Keep…going." She was so nervous.

He kissed her softly just above her heart, closing his eyes, his lips lingering there. She was so alive and full of emotion. How had he come to care so much for her?

Just as quickly as he had come to kiss her, he got up and left the room, leaving Orihime dazed and confused.

* * *

Yes, it's short. The second chapter is quite a bit longer. Almost four times as long, actually. Word count here is 528; chapter 2 is over 2k! Alright, I edited my two typos in this chapter...can't believe I didn't notice them sooner. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review! Your words encourage me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Days and nights were one in the same. Orihime often wondered what time of day it was back home, and how her friends were faring. This was no different time—Orihime stood in her prison, staring out the lone window into The Night's moon. As it happened, just as often as Orihime found herself doing this, so did Ulquiorra walk into her room finding her this way. Again it was no different this time; Ulquiorra strolled in with little warning, making the lone occupant jump. It happened all too often, and each time she seemed to jump in surprise.

His voice rang out in the silence, husky and impatient. "_Breakfast_." He watched her intently; their gaze met leaving Orihime uncomfortable and ill at ease. He could tell she felt vulnerable under his vision. Hopefully she would not refuse her food like she so often did. Ulquiorra briefly considered asking her kindly to eat; perhaps that would give her enough incentive. "I would appreciate it if you ate." The words drawled out slowly, as if in caution—apprehension, maybe?

The girl merely nodded and let her eyes drift to the floor. She wouldn't look at him. She felt too ashamed. She had done something wrong last night, and she couldn't stand to look at him—to be in the same room with him was awkward enough as is. She took a seat on the bed and eyed the food cautiously as it came closer. Certainly it would be another strange meal, something decidedly unpleasant. But she would eat anyway because she needed all the strength she could get. And if their little foray continued tonight she knew she'd need the extra energy; she would eat all of her food today. Foray. That had been the wrong word. At this point it had become more of an affair, she decided. It was no longer unexpected; it was an everyday—every night, rather—affair. Perhaps, then, eating would deter him. If she had behaved properly maybe he wouldn't find the need to 'punish' her. Was that how it started? Orihime found it hard to recall, but she had always refused at least one of her meals. It wouldn't happen today.

How unusual. Ulquiorra thought he saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes today. He hadn't seen that in a little while. It was too bad he would have to destroy it—crush her only hopes, her only love. It was…an _uplifting_ thought, really. If he killed the boy, the only one who wasn't really trash, then perhaps she would open her eyes a bit. Really, it would only cause her more pain if she had **hope**.

The silence was excruciating as Orihime ate her breakfast. She wanted to talk to him desperately, and he… Well, Ulquiorra was just waiting, painfully, for her to speak. He knew it was inevitable but he didn't want to hear her voice just yet. Except it might have put him at **ease**, instead of waiting tensely like this. His eyes slid over her form momentarily, watching her delicate fingers holding her utensils, her graceful movements as she ate. His eyes darted away quickly. Orihime thought as she ate: should she ask him about last night, about the kiss? Or should she try to strike up some other kind of conversation. She would see him later, no doubt. Maybe she could think more about it in the meantime. She also wanted to know how her friends were fairing. But Ulquiorra always seemed to get angry when she mentioned her friends, especially _Ichigo_.

"I'm done," Orihime said in a low whisper.

"Hn."

And he was gone. The room fell even more silent after his exit. Deathly silent.

Orihime found herself crying, low sobs escaping from deep within, her body shaking. What was it? They hardly spoke; it was a common occurrence between them that generally had no effect, so _why_? It was like he was ignoring her. Like someone…_close_…was ignoring her. But that was impossible! He practically raped her every night—how could she _possibly_ feel _close_? He…was it possible that he was filling a hole in her heart? She hadn't noticed, it was so subtle. The ache in her chest began again, spurring on more tears, but there were no longer sobs. Was that what the kiss was? _Affection_? Impossible. There was no way that…that _Ulquiorra_ could come to feel for her—or at all, for that matter. Of course he didn't feel anything. He was cold and emotionless, a complete jerk, an asshole! So why did it hurt so much that he had been so…indifferent? Wasn't he always that way?

No. He hadn't been lately. He'd been rather affectionate in his own way. Last night was the most he had ever touched her, the only time he'd been so tender, so _soft_. Her heart welled up, soared at the thought. The butterflies were definitely dancing in Orihime's stomach. He had kissed her so tenderly, and the memory of his cool lips on her skin gave her goose bumps.

Maybe, just maybe…

†•••†

Lunch came and went without incident. Ulquiorra had not come to deliver her food, but she ate anyway. Despite the taste it felt nice to have her stomach full. She hadn't realized how good the feeling was. Now it was almost time for dinner. Her thoughts were strictly on _him_ now. There was no trace of her friends in Orihime's mind now.

As if he'd been called he entered her room, but it was different. She was waiting for him, locking eyes with him the moment he entered. Yes, this was certainly different.

Time seemed to pass slowly as he made his way across the room; the food was all but forgotten behind him. He could hear her breathing, how nervous she seemed to be. He reached a hand out from his pocket and let his fingers rest along her jaw, tracing down to her chin. Her eyes were just as afraid, it seemed. They spoke for her when words could not. His fingers caressed back up her cheek; Ulquiorra absently traced a line from her eye to her jaw, similar to the ones on his own face. Her breath hitched. He hadn't intended for it to be this way, but it seemed she was beginning to recognize the relationship they had. That he had…_feelings_, no matter how small and insignificant they may be. Ah, but to a human girl like her, he was certain they were everything. He leaned in just as achingly slow, tilting her head up as he went—and then their lips met. It wasn't like last night. He had been a bit more hungry then. Now? Orihime found her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. His hand that had been on her face found its way to the back of her neck, doing just the same, the other finding the bed behind her.

His hair was like silk in her hands, his lips were as soft as she remembered—not what she expected when compared to the rest of his hard skin. He was being tender again, loving. He broke away, kissing her all along her jaw, under her chin, up to her ear, and then sucked softly on her earlobe. Oh yes, he was _needy_. _Loving_ and _needy_. It wasn't at all like their nights of sex.

Their robes found the floor, and soon the rest of their black and white clothing. Orihime was already panting as Ulquiorra's hands traveled up and down her body. His touches were feathery light and she found herself wanting his touch more and more. His cool hand rested on her stomach as his mouth found a taut nipple. His tongue lapped at it eagerly, and Orihime tried to stifle a noise of pleasure. His teeth grazed it in a small nip, earning something between a gasp of pleasure and yelp of pain from Orihime. If he thought her breathing was hard before, he was just proved sorely wrong. Her fingers tangled themselves in his silken hair again, another encouragement. His hand moved lower until he found the opening between her legs and he ran a finger up the middle, pressing in more when he found her weak spot. She shivered as he rubbed her clit until she was panting. His finger slid lower again until he felt the slick wetness oozing from her. He slid a finger inside, earning another gasp from her lips. Orihime mewled and writhed as finger caressed her inside, pumping in and out as another finger continued its ministrations on her clit. She could no longer hold back the cries that wanted to escape her lips. Ulquiorra saw this and fought off the smirk he felt coming. His hand went harder and faster, not slowing down until he felt her muscles clench, heard a final cry, and knew she came. Her breathing slowed until it was even, Ulquiorra's cool kisses against her hot skin calming her a bit. She closed her eyes, the feeling enhanced as she felt his lips kiss their way up her belly, her breasts, her collar bone, and finally in the crook of her neck. His tongue darted out and tickled her skin, his mouth finally clamping over the spot and sucking at her skin, his teeth nipping as well until there was a mark. He moved up to just under her jaw and did the same thing; now even with her robe on there would be one visible above the collar and the others would know that she was his. The soft purr in the girl's throat let him know that she was enjoying this and encouraged him to continue. He laid soft kisses around her neck to the other side and began suckling again.

Orihime found herself staring into bright green eyes. They were getting closer, closing, and then she felt those cool lips upon her own, tingling and aching for her warmth. Her own eyes fluttered closed as she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to allow him access. His hands traveled down her body and she felt something pressing against her thigh, something very, _very_ distracting. Her own hands traveled down until they found it, the skin here softer than anything else on Ulquiorra's body. Her lithe hands wrapped around it and began pumping his cock. His lips broke away and she felt his cool breath against her skin, his hands caressing her smooth body, her own hands working magic. She then guided his throbbing erection to her own crotch and gingerly rubbed the head against her wet entrance. That was all Ulquiorra needed before he plunged his penis inside, earning a soft gasp from Orihime. He grasped her thighs and pulled her against him, allowing a deeper penetration. Orihime made a soft hum as her partner began fucking her as deep as the position would allow. Her hands found the sheets below and tangled themselves up; Ulquiorra pulled one of her legs up, twisting her slightly to the side and allowed her foot to rest on his shoulder. He held it in place and straddled her other leg; this was much better. His pace quickened as did his force, pounding in, out, in out… The noise of their skin meeting, his balls slapping against her and their panting breath added to the heat in the room. The sticky push and pull of skin on her clit was driving Orihime crazy, her moans happily reaching Ulquiorra's ears.

"Oh, god…"

It was _his_ voice that said it… The heat in her grew at this and she knew she was about to climax. He could feel it too, his rhythm getting stronger, his erection buried deep within with each rock of the hips, the hot friction… Her muscles clenched around him and he felt himself go too. They came together, her walls squeezing every last drop of seed from him. Tenderly he brought her leg down and bent over, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. He smoothed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Could it be love..?

She wasn't sure.

He still tried to deny the feeling, but his chest ached when he did so.

Their eyes met again, hazy, tired, and dazed before they met one another's lips once more.

* * *

Okay. So this is a two-shot. For sure. Not some wonderful continuing story. Hardly even drabbles, really. I mean, I guess I could do some... They wouldn't be quite as explicit though. I hope everyone is satisfied with this. XD

Thanks to all 10 of you who reviewed! It's really satisfying to see reviews; hits are nice, but they're nothing in comparison. So thank you Gobi-05, Skitzofflame, Deshwitat'slover, amwong88, jayanx, Hinagiku Harumi, Prizz, Genetix Chiquita, Jeagerjaques, and hinata's inner universe!

Right now I'm thinking of doing a Grimm/Hime, and of course it will be much darker. Keep watching and reviewing! 3


End file.
